


双向共存·13

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】双向共存 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 母盒唤醒超人时，也同时唤醒了他的另一种人格。





	双向共存·13

**Author's Note:**

> 《双向共存》系列里发布的所有章节均为lofter被删除的章节，全文阅读既及之后的更新请至http://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_12afcfc07，麻烦大家啦^^

十三.

“叫出来，布鲁斯。”克拉克稍稍动了动手腕，卡在布鲁斯后颈的虎口弧度因此变大了，“我喜欢听你叫出来。”

布鲁斯知道这是个命令。哪怕说这话的克拉克•肯特正被情欲支配着，它也仍然是个彻头彻尾的命令。于是布鲁斯尝试着动了动上半身，一阵别扭的酸痛自牢牢抵在桌面上的额头开始往下扩散——被从后压在桌子上的动作虽然不至于让他狼狈，但克拉克从后施加而来的力道还是让他多少有些苦不堪言。更遑论，这一切是发生在在克拉克进入得如此粗暴的情况下。

他忽视着后穴艰涩的痛感，长长地吐了一口气，说不上是不是连褶皱都被撑平了的撕扯感让他变得迟钝了，用深呼吸调整了好几个来回后，布鲁斯才闭上眼睛轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“天呐，布鲁斯……”

明明只是敷衍一般的回应，布鲁斯却不知这又点燃了克拉克的哪条神经。那根胀硬猝不及防地退了出去，等布鲁斯在突来的解放中想睁开眼睛一探究竟，克拉克将整个上半身都趴伏到了布鲁斯的背上，那根挺直的性器挤进布鲁斯的臀缝间耀武扬威地顶着那个艰涩的穴口，而从后咬住布鲁斯耳朵尖的人嗓音更显沙哑：

“你根本不知道你只要出声就能把我逼疯。”

克拉克说完晃了晃脑袋，好像这样做就能中和他胸腔里那股既满意又烦躁的矛盾情绪。布鲁斯则因为这话蹩起了眉头，他不知该不该为此感到庆幸。即使是在这样的情况下，他也在强迫自己集中精神以保证自己的表现保持在最正确的平衡点，他必须维持着和超人之间看似有着嫌隙的疏离感，又得学会在必要的时刻安抚对方的情绪，这两种完全对立的态度，反而才是能赢得超人信任的关键。

胯骨又重重拍打上布鲁斯的肉臀，来自身后兴奋的躁动让他险些恍了神，他作为此刻无法动弹的承受者，被迫让自己撑大的肉穴生生吞进了整根阴茎。那粗硬的顶端直直捅进了深处，这次不用克拉克命令什么，布鲁斯就自然而然地哼吟了出来。被裹挟在各种复杂思绪中的快感在这种强势的占有中是如此不值一提，自从他身体临近恢复后两人的第一次开始，他们之间的性爱就总是如此：没有过多爱抚，省略了所有缠绵，克拉克所主导的开头总是直接到过于粗暴。布鲁斯不曾拒绝，更不曾反抗过，以他的立场而言，无论从哪个角度，他都没有拒绝的理由。

他需要克拉克仍对他的身体感到痴迷。

深埋在甬道里的阴茎在娇嫩的深处小幅度地碾磨着，压在布鲁斯背上的克拉克仿佛喜欢极了这种两具身躯几近严丝合缝紧紧贴合的状态，布鲁斯在他的压制下开始不顺畅地连续吸气，克拉克听着他偶尔泄露的难耐呻吟，没意识到自己的脖颈也慢慢泛开了红。被他抵在身下接受他抽插的人这会儿顺从到只让他更想得寸进尺，于是他把脸埋进那人柔软潮湿的黑发里，胯下的挺动也随之变得激烈起来。

“克……克拉克……轻……”

这小小的急切很快就让布鲁斯受不住了，原本被摆放到头顶的手因为没了桎梏开始没个目的地抓弄起来，布鲁斯觉得自己整个人都因为克拉克的顶弄在颤抖。但他知道这只是开始，和克拉克的每一次交合都如同反复接受被侵略的体验，这会儿只不过是个开始，他清楚这个总会在情欲中慢慢沦陷的外星人还得用那根粗长蹂躏他的蜜穴好一阵子才会彻底失控。流连在软嫩淫穴里的性器永不知足，那会让超人沉迷地在他的身体之上啃咬出一个又一个心满意足的印记、会让他一心一意地投入进这个完全拥有自己的过程，更会让他放松所下全部的戒备，包括被他禁锢起来的另一个灵魂。布鲁斯并没有十足把握、确保另一个克拉克•肯特每次都能如期出现，但哪怕每一次都只是不超过五秒的相见，也总能帮助布鲁斯逐步拼凑出更多有用的信息。他知道真正的克拉克也在努力，他甚至怀疑过那短短一句话的时间是否也是对方有意为之：毕竟只有把出现的时间控制在这么个不至于让“他”自身留下记忆的长度里，他们才能为彼此留下更多安全的余地——当超人在极致的快感中迷失，他才压根不会对那四五秒的空白起疑。

屁股里夹紧着的肉棒维持着固定的频率抽插了好一阵，布鲁斯的肌肉从紧绷到放松，他放任自己在席卷而来的性快感里浅浅呻吟着，那细碎微弱的声音和克拉克粗重的吐息声交缠在一起，激动起了征服者心中从未被完整填充过的占有欲。克拉克想要更多。只要他想，他可以随时得到更多。这就是他的果决所带来的权利，每每联想起这些，克拉克就不免为另一个自己的无能感到可笑。

随着又一记挺身，不想让自己叫得太过放浪的布鲁斯终于哭喊了出来。克拉克扯开松散堆在布鲁斯身后的浴袍，深深浅浅的伤痕在这具令人着迷的躯体上堆积着。他往下伏低、顺势吻上了右肩结着痂的那个——那个因他的疏忽和大意才造成的伤疤仍能让他感到些许歉疚，如今除了面对布鲁斯之外，他已经不常会有这种感受了。

“布鲁斯……”

胯下的动作放慢，双唇印在伤疤之上，克拉克从喉咙口唤出了布鲁斯的名字。布鲁斯攥紧的拳头因这声略显动情的呼唤松开了些，他急促地喘着气，尽可能调整起呼吸等待着接下来显然只会愈加猛烈的插弄。

但那带有压迫感的呼吸陡然消失了。

“用氪石，布鲁斯，用氪石，这是唯一的方法。”那把剔除了专制、欲望和狂热的声音带着点忐忑响起，满满歉意之中的温柔几乎要令布鲁斯窒息——

“如果我彻底消失，是不是反而才能真正保护你？”

末尾的喟叹停留仅有半秒的空隙，连留给布鲁斯心头一跳的时间都没有。

“对不起。”

吻在布鲁斯的颈后轻轻落下，温存到足够让布鲁斯分辨出那究竟来自谁。这一次出现的克拉克没有带来任何有用的讯息，他没有接着上次阐述红太阳对他的影响，也没有告知布鲁斯究竟该为他的奋力一搏再准备些什么。他只是贴在布鲁斯的背后，细致而无可奈何地向他传达着心意。布鲁斯仍被压在桌面上，视线里是隔绝了一切的灰暗，只是，在那个他因真正的克拉克出现而软弱到几欲想要祈祷时间可以就此静止的时刻，他却想象出了本该属于超人的、那张明亮而恳切的脸孔，他甚至毫无预兆地回想起了那张脸带着些许坏心眼的笑容、调侃性地对他说“我知道你复活我不是因为喜欢我”。在后来的很多个日子里，布鲁斯都痛恨过自己那时为何会莫名其妙地舌头打结。

“你没有……嗯……”

更为热烈的交合果不其然到来了，被一下下用力顶弄的布鲁斯却在含混的呻呜咽中断断续续地吐着字：

“……你没有什么……唔……要对我说的吗？”

他知道那个克拉克已经离开了。但又有什么关系呢？

一刻不停动作着的克拉克抬抬一边的眉毛，思忖几秒后，他倒是出人意料地停下了。尽管对布鲁斯的问号感到意外，但克拉克承认自己相当喜欢布鲁斯在情动之下和他的交流。那更诚实，也更赤裸，那让他愿意相信，布鲁斯是愿意把心交给他的。

“你想听什么？”克拉克这么询问着，他重重吐息了一次后把布鲁斯整个翻了过来，动人的绯色从布鲁斯的脸颊蔓延到了胸前一整片，那引得克拉克在等待回答的期间又把他按在桌上好好吮吻了一阵。等他们的嘴唇在不稳的喘息中分开，克拉克将自己撑在了布鲁斯的正上方。

他看到布鲁斯的眼眶开始微微泛红。

“我不知道。”布鲁斯安静地凝视着克拉克，轻细的声音在克拉克听来如同在乞求着什么，“我以为你会想告诉我些什么。”

“确实。”

克拉克没有否认。他勾起了嘴角，重新直起上半身的他折起布鲁斯的腿向自己身前拖动后又整个埋了进去。但他不再只是机械地往里顶，他紧盯着布鲁斯又立刻失去了焦点的棕色眼睛、一手托住布鲁斯的胯部、用力却缓慢地在他的体内勾引起另一阵情潮。他的速度并不快，然而布鲁斯却还是在这样变得有些煽情的操弄中变得绵软，湿热的交合处尽是被拉扯出的爱液，克拉克好几次上下碰了碰嘴唇却还是什么都没说。克拉克多么想告诉布鲁斯自己为了他一直在克制——哪怕整个世界都能轻松地被他握在手心里，他也仍在顾虑着布鲁斯的底线而迟迟未有动作，他知道这意味着布鲁斯•韦恩已经成为了自己随时可被攻陷的弱点，这不应该，也不恰当……

可他却依旧对这个男人欲罢不能。

他想告诉布鲁斯这一切，然而最终他只是在短暂的迟疑中把这变作了重新凶狠起来的操干。他把布鲁斯的腿压到胸前，让这个身体柔韧到不可思议的男人再次向他苦苦哀求。他利索地后撤身体，又毫不留情地一口气插回去，他用整根阴茎把柔嫩的肉穴折磨到湿软滑腻，布鲁斯含着哭腔的抽噎并非让他无动于衷，可他还是强留在这道他认为安全的界限内，不让自己在完整交出自己的布鲁斯面前崩溃。只有这么做，他才有信心可以继续控制一切而不必日日夜夜担心失去。

布鲁斯在被克拉克摧毁以前高潮了，他甚至没有了叫喊的力气，他只是一塌糊涂地瘫在那儿、在快感的余韵中颤颤巍巍地喘着。湿润的眼角让他看起来是如此脆弱，他眼里的那汪琥珀也像是化成了蜜糖，胸膛剧烈起伏着的克拉克重新压回布鲁斯的身上，他稍微松懈下了那根一直吊着的神经，主动舔走了布鲁斯眼角几不可见的泪，又在下方那颗痣上吮了吮：

“我爱你。也许这是我唯一想说的。”

他知道这并不是布鲁斯想听的，但对他来说，这已经是他所能做到的、最大程度的坦白。

仍被他整个人桎梏着的布鲁斯好一阵没有说话。

“……我也是。”

就这么沉默相拥了半晌后，布鲁斯咽了咽发苦发涩的喉咙，接着慢慢抬起手抚了抚克拉克的脸。

出于各种外在的限制，维克多•斯通不是个拥有很多表情的人，但他现在站在布鲁斯的对面，睁大了眼睛，嘴也咧成了可被称为“震惊”的弧度，也许那半张人类面孔上还有“困惑”、“为难”等等更深层次的表达，不过布鲁斯选择了不去解读它们。

“那可是一个类似太阳的功能型设备。”维克多拉开屏幕，摇头晃脑地对着那上面来自布鲁斯手绘的建模图比划着，“我不确定两周的时间能不能……”

“不用做到我原本设想中的那么大。”布鲁斯盯着设计图旁边的表格里形形色色的数据，在他的设计里，那已经在克拉克的协助下设定成了足以对氪星人产生有效影响的范围，可拉回现实，他们都清楚那将耗费太久的时间，“在最短的时间内做出仿照红太阳光线的设备就够了，哪怕只是一个也好。”

“如果还能找到帮手的话，我和父亲还有巴里会尽量试试。”维克多看着布鲁斯拧眉的表情，明确他并不是在开玩笑——当然，他现在已经开始怀念那短暂的、超人和蝙蝠侠都会偶尔同他开玩笑的日子了，“不过……你确定只做一个小型的也能起作用？”

“我不确定。”布鲁斯紧盯着那张设计图、飞快运转的思维想要将其变得更完美，“我会找来其他人帮忙的。”

“可是……为什么要突然加快进度？是不是发生了什么？” 维克多带着忧心狐疑地问道，“我听说……你让潘尼沃斯先生回英国了？”

这些事之间显然有着因果关系，在他的认知里，这位管家对布鲁斯来说是极其重要的人，若非已经做好了某种最坏的打算，他认为布鲁斯不至于会让阿尔弗雷德离开。他会百分百按照布鲁斯的安排完成计划的一切，他从没怀疑过布鲁斯是唯一能够让事情好转的人，只是眼下的超人越来越让人感到恐惧，而这只会让他们的保密变得更加艰难。

“因为我们没有更多时间了。”

简短回答完的布鲁斯用舌头舔了舔上颚，把那迟迟不肯散开的苦涩清了出去。


End file.
